luminefandomcom-20200213-history
Lumine
Lumine is the titular character of LUMINE, a young and clumsy but good-intentioned werewolf boy. He claims to be a weredog, but he is actually a werewolf. Appearance Lumine is of average height for a boy of his age, but looks short compared to the adults in the series. He has white hair, white ears, a white tail, and fair skin. As he has sectoral heterochromia, his right eye is blue and his left eye is half-blue half-golden. Lumine-1-1.png|Lumine after being fired Lumine and Elijah-11.png Lumine-11-4.png Lumine-11-3.png Lumine-11-2.png Lumine-11-1.png Lumine-10-6.png Lumine-10-4.png Lumine-10-5.png Lumine-10-3.png Lumine-10-2.png Lumine-10-1.png Lumine and Kody-10.png Lumine-9-2.png Lumine-9-1.png Lumine and Kody-8-2.png Lumine and Kody-8-1.png Lumine Judo Flip 7.png Lumine and Mint Boy 7.png Lumine and Kody taking the bus.png Lumine and Kody at the bus stop.png Lumine and Kody 7.png Kody and Lumine Chibis.png Lumine-3-3.png Lumine kicking Silver.png Lumine and Kody in the Market.png Lumine-1-2.png Lumine-1-3.png Lumine drinking the potion.png Kody with Unconscious Lumine.png Ice screenshot 20171126-181023.png Personality At first, Lumine appears to be weak, mild, and prone to mistakes: He has once gotten himself and Kody lost on the way to a well-known location in a city he has lived in for several months and even slept through an attack on Hageman's headquarters. Despite these shortcomings however, Lumine is loyal and faithful to his employers and possesses a strong sense of justice, as shown by how he stopped the pickpocketer, fought against the weredog robbers, and even attempted to protect Kody before becoming the latter's bodyguard. History Lumine was born in Terranevo, where he was raised by adoptive parents.Episode 5 Sometime before the story began, he started working for Edward Hageman. After being fired and kicked on the streets, he then met Aiden and Kody. After being saved, he continued to work for Kody as his bodyguard Plot Lumine's job with Hageman did not last long however as two months after he was hired, Lumine found himself fired and on the streets. With no place to stay, Lumine was forced to sleep outside, but was awakened by a lost Kody. Lumine attempted to lead Kody to the train station, but only succeeded in getting himself and Kody lost. Even worse, the two boys found themselves cornered by a pick-pocketer who would lead them to the train station if they give him money. Despite neither boy having any money, the pickpocketer attempted to steal Lumine's backpack, but Lumine retaliated. Cornered by both an angry pickpocketer and his two weredogs, Lumine had no choice but to transform...Episode 1 ...and turn into a tiny puppy. The situation became worse when the pickpocketer recognized that Lumine was the puppy that took a stolen wallet from his clutches and returned it to its rightful owner.Episode 2 He brutally kicked Lumine and was about to do worse when Aiden intervened, saving him and Kody. Powers and Abilities Lumine is a werewolf, giving him as many superhuman abilities as regular weredogs, as well as several extra ones. Werewolf Transformation: As a werewolf, Lumine can transform into a canine form with enhanced agility and strength. Unlike other weredogs, he has not mastered this transformation and in older episodes turns into a tiny puppy instead of a gigantic wolf much bigger than a human. As of Episode 26, he transforms into a full-size wolf after Kody calls out to him, breaking the (possibly symbolic) chains that sealed his werewolf form. As of Episode 31, he is shown to be capable of transforming into both his werepup and full-grown werewolf forms at will. However, he can accidentally shape-shift in his sleep, which ultimately caused Kody to bite him when he couldn't breathe. Relationships Aiden Aiden is Lumine's employer and is considerate, kind, and helpful towards him (he is also Kody's father). Calla Calla dislikes Lumine for his relationship with Kody, as well as for telling her to stop bullying him, but she is somewhat grateful towards him for saving her from the weredogs. Edward Hageman Despite Lumine's good intentions, he ended up hurting Hageman more often than not. Usually quite a patient man, Hageman ended up firing Lumine and throwing him onto the streets. Elijah Although Lumine liked Elijah at first, he became conflicted when he realised he was friends with Calla and Kody's bullies.Episode 12 He later told Elijah that while he doesn't hate him, he's not sure if he likes him either.Episode 14 Kody Lumine was formerly Kody's bodyguard, though the latter was not fond of Lumine. Despite this, Lumine actively strives to the be the best bodyguard and friend he can be for Kody. Kody is also the reason Lumine was able to become a full-size werewolf, but Lumine is still worried about the cat spirit that Kody has around. Now, even though Kody's dad has fired Lumine, he still strives to be good friends with Kody. Robbers The thief hates Lumine for pointing out he should get a job and for thwarting his pickpocketing attempt months ago. Silver Silver is acquainted with Lumine and is impressed by the strength of his kicks. He encouraged him to become closer to Kody. Sherry Lumine's relationship with Sherry. Strange Weredog At the end of Episode 29, a strange orange Weredog watched over Lumine and Kody. She shortly said "Found you" afterward, implying that she was looking for Lumine. Trivia * Lumine's name comes from the Finnish word Luminen, which means snow. * Lumine is adopted.Episode 8 * Lumine has a "funny accent", according to Elena. * Lumine plays harvesting games and monster catching games. * Lumine was born with sectoral heterochromia, though, no one knows which side of his parents he got it from. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Weredogs Category:Male Category:Teenagers